Fatal Frame: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse
by NikkiNikNaks
Summary: Based on Fatal Frame: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse promo pictures found in Behind the Camera's Lens I don't own Fatal Frame, Currently using an original character, that is what I own. Comments and Suggestions are welcome.
1. Pain of the Eclipse

"The moon is so beautiful, it covers the night in a lustrous sheen of white, and it's elegant, classy, romantic and pure."

"You're driving too fast!"

"Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

"HEY WATCH OUT!!"

Chapter 1: The Real You

A few moments pass, the smell of gasoline lingers in the background.

_Cough, Cough._

The young woman about the age of 16 tries to stand up, but a stinging pain on her left shoulder stops her. Her clothes are consisting of golden brown corset under a yellow square-neck mini dress with laced sleeves and laced hemline of the skirt; her shoes are a simple pair of flat gold closed toe sandals. She tries to stand up again, only a mild stinging pain is on her left shoulder and right leg.

A stray piece of paper floats towards her. She picks up the paper, something is written in shaky writhing.

**Memo in shaky writing:**

"_You're finally here, I was waiting, you will finally see the real you!"_

She drops the paper, who was waiting for her? Or what was waiting for her?

The car had crashed into a tree, the gas is slowly leaking from the tank, and the trunk is open, it's filled with luggage, a tool kit and a gold pouch. She approaches the trunk, she searches for a source of light, a flash light or a candle maybe? She opens the tool kit; it's filled with screwdrivers, screws, nails, a small drill, a hammer and a flashlight the size of a candle. She turned on the flashlight and searches for extra batteries. She found two; she took the gold pouch and placed the battery inside, she noticed a gold necklace with four white beads, two small red beads in the front and one red bead in the back as a clasp or lock. She placed the neck lace around her neck and walked away from the car to find help.

As she walked in the forest, the trees began to look more lifeless a she proceeded deeper. Every now and then she would hear odd sounds of howling, laughing, crying, or sometimes screaming. Deeper and deeper in the depths of the forest, the more it grows darker. Being tired she stopped to rest, then everything turned dark, only the flashlight is seen, then a few moments on, the moons elegant light shines brightly. She decides to keep moving, she notices the ground, she sees prominent foot steps, her heart starts pounding, and she knew there was help somewhere here, so she started running as fast as she can.

_Pant Pant, Pant, Gasp, Cough, Pant._

She kept running until she saw a huge mansion, the moon's shine makes it look beautiful, the details of the manor made her stare in awe. It wasn't like any old mansion as it had a mixture of western and Japanese architecture. The main door wasn't a slide door, it was a push and pull type, it's in a mahogany color, the frame of the glass door has wonderful engraving designs. It has to glass windows on each side, covered with green vines with yellow flowers. It also has two oaken pillars supporting a roof for the door; it is also engraved like the window it is also covered in vines and yellow flowers.

Then the colors of the house slowly turned livelier, even more colorful, the details are being shined by the same moon light. Then two figures walking inside the manor, one is a man probably in his 20's wearing a 1940's style suit; his face is elegant, with perfect cheek bones, an elegant nose, and wonderful lips that could mesmerize any woman. The other figure was a woman in her 18's, wearing the most elegant kimono she has ever seen, a long sleeved red kimono with yellow wave like accents on it, the obi was extraordinary, being in a color of bright yellows, gold, and oranges. She wasn't wearing any foot wear, but her feet are elegant like the moon. Her face glowed like the moon, her cheeks are a bit plump but still elegant, her nose wasn't flat nor was it pointy just average, her skin was pale as the moon but as an elegant as the yellow flowers. They seem to be a couple; they're stepping inside the house, and then back to the old lifeless almost colorless house. Then a sudden cold breeze touches her skin, she whimpers in fear, but she had no choice, there was no were else to go to, suddenly she remembered someone was with her when the car crashed, but where? She must go inside; she must step inside, inside the mansion. She stepped slowly towards the door, when she got to the door, it was locked, but a box was on the ground, the box is lacquered wrapped in yellow cloth with gold butterflies. She untied the not and opened the box it had a letter inside it, a notebook and a yellow candle etched with waves similar to the woman in the red kimono. The letter is written on expensive yellow paper, it seems to be a love poem.

**Yellow Poem:**

"_Love is like the moon, it shines brightly in the night, and it's like how I think about you at night."_

"_Love is like the sun, it never fails to brighten up my day, just like you."_

"_Love is like a river, flowing endlessly, my love for you flows endlessly."_

"_Love is like a wound, it hurts, but nothing hurts if I'm with you"_

"_I love you Kasumi, don't forget me."_

Her name is Kasumi that must be the name of the woman in the red kimono, what an appropriate name for such a beautiful woman. The notebook has the same design as the wrapping cloth; it contains a map of the mansion and instructions on how to use the yellow candle.

**Yellow candle instructions:**

_You must first etch your name on the candle, to symbolize you are entering the mansion, this does not only help see in the dark but drives away the __**Piercing Moon**__. This candle burns endlessly like the sun but gives a soft amount of light like the moonlight. Once you etch your name, you must etch your purpose, if your purpose is accepted, you may walk inside the mansion freely without harm, but if your purpose is worthless, we cannot guarantee survival. To know if your purpose is accepted, you must light the candle with an ordinary candle, if it burns brightly in the darkness, you will not be harmed, if it's worthless the flame will change to a yellow color in the dark. The yellow flame attracts __**those who envy the living**__; the only way to defeat them is…_

Part of the instructions has been torn off, the young woman has no choice, and she must go inside and risk her life. She prepared her thumb nail to etch her name; a throbbing pain in her head disrupts her. She does not remember her name, she however remembers the person beside her during the accident. His name is Kazuya, but not her name. Thinking she checked her pockets for a wallet, she found a yellow wallet with her ID and name, her name is Aya Miyamoto. Satisfied she etches her name and her purpose. She turns the door knob, hears a click and steps inside. It was dark, but a candle was nearby, she lit the yellow candle. It gave off a bright light, then a yellow flame, then a bright light again. Her eyes widened, she wondered about "those who envy the living". Another cold breeze, she walks slowly, until she reaches another door, she opens it to reveal a carpeted foyer, with two chairs, a table and withered yellow flowers. There are two doors, one beside the flowers to the right and one straight across behind the chair. She walks towards the door to the right; she opens it to reveal a library. The books are neatly arranged some of them are missing, while the table to the left is disorganized, it looks like someone was studying There is a picture frame on top of the table, the picture is a woman under the moonlight, staring at the stars.. Aya approached the table and started arranging the books on the table, dropping a book she notices something below the table. A small bottle, the kanji on it says **Herbal Medicine**. Aya pocketed the **Herbal Medicine**. After arranging the book she put it back in the shelves in order and Aya hears a click. The picture frame dropped and reveals a secret compartment, it contains a mask of an animal, it resembles a fox, there is something written inside the mask.

**Mask Writing:**

"_Find the mirror, wear the mask, see the real you."_

She grabs the mask, holds on to it and exits the room back to the foyer. She takes a look at the notebook and finds the map, she scans the map and sees something that catches her eye, it's written in purple, **The Hall of Mirrors**. It's just across that door leading straight to a hall and upstairs to the right. She opens the door, steps into the hall, she takes one more step and the air grows cold again, she looks at her feet and looks up. She sees a little girl in a yellow kimono; the patterns of her kimono resemble the moon and the flowers outside the mansion. She's running and she stops once she got near the first step of the stairs, she stops, looks up, turns around and looks at Aya. Aya's eyes widened again, she stared at her eyes for 15 seconds, then started walking up the stairs and disappears. Aya rubs her eyes, and starts pursuing the little girl. After 20 steps she sees the little girl again, walking to a door to the right. She rushes to the door where she went inside in and opens it.

**The Hall of Mirrors**, she's finally here, the center has a round altar with the moon shining brightly on it, the moonlight reflects in the mirrors, she remembers the writing, "Find the mirror, wear the mask, see the real you." Aya puts on the mask, it feels terrifyingly familiar, and she slowly walks to the center. She looks up and sees a mirror; the moonlight must come from it, it looks like a two way mirror. She has a strong urge to lie down on the round altar; she did with the mask on. Slowly sitting down on the altar, and then lying down, she felt that she slowly floated away, then she sees yellow candles floating beside her, then the flames turn yellow, her arms float slowly to her sides, slowly spinning around, faster and faster. The candles form a circle around her body, Aya's body stands up vertically; a mirror floats in front of her. "_You will finally see the real you."_ A woman's voice, then a man's, then more voices repeating the verse, Aya closes her eyes. The mirror shatters, and shards of the mirror pierce her body, then the moonlight shines brighter, a round mirror floats to her face. She opens her eyes, to her horror, she sees her face with bleeding wounds and purple liquid pouring from the cuts Then yellow liquid pouring from her neck, then blood bleeding from her eyes. Then finally blood from her mouth. Her body feels numb then, she closes her eyes.

_GASP_

Aya opened her eyes, her body lying down on the altar; she coughs, and stands up. Then a cold grip grabs her arm, whispering "_Don't leave just yet, you just saw the real you!"_ Aya looks behind her, it's the woman in the red kimono, and she looks like what she saw previously, only worse, her eyes are pure yellow, with crimson red veins and red pupils. She pushes her away and rushes for the exit, she kept running but the exit seems farther and farther as she gets nearer to it. She finally reached the door, opened it and looked behind her, Kasumi is gone. She turned around to see Kasumi, staring into her eyes, she screamed. Aya thought she was going to die. A faint moonlight shines, how could the moon get inside? But it was the yellow candle, Kasumi shrieks and disappears, Aya fell to her knees, she started crying, then a rare warm hug, a passionate embrace. Then she closed her eyes, and drifted away in her sleep.


	2. Puppet of the Eclipse

"I never thought how the moon could be so painful, the candles, the light, that woman

"I never thought how the moon could be so painful, the candles, the light, that _woman_. I don't know what to do now, I don't even know who I am, just my name Aya Miyamoto."

--

After a long slumber, Aya rubs her eyes, slowly her vision becomes clearer, and she sees a low table, with a yellow candle apparently glowing in an ordinary color.

She tries to stand up; her hand touches a pouch, apparently her things neatly placed beside her thigh. Standing up she looks around, she hears a door open, she quickly swings behind, and it's a young man, probably a year older. He's wearing a brown jacket over a yellow shirt; his pants are pure denim with some holes on the knee and dark suede shoes. He looks like the man in the suit.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Dan, Dan Iwamura. I got lost here looking for my sister, all I found were, and I don't want to say it. What's your name?"

"Aya Miyamoto, I'm lost too, I don't know what I'm looking for, but I remember his name he might be able to help me, his name is Kazuya, I forgot what he looks like, I also forgot who I am, and I only remember my name because of an ID card I have."

He grew silent and then said "You look like the woman in the red kimono, although you don't have any wounds." Aya smiled, she seemed to be satisfied that someone else was here.

"Can you see them too?"

"I don't know, but I don't see them clearly, they seem to be foggy when I try to focus, How about you?"

"I can see them so clearly, like their alive, but they disappear now and then."

Aya looked around the room, it was a typical Japanese room, tatami mats sliding doors, sliding closets, and it's rare to see these kinds off rooms nowadays.

"Are there other rooms like this?"

"I don't know, but as long as there are candles like this, it's safe."

Aya smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me."

"No problem."

Dan blushed; he never had women stare into his eyes.

"What's the name of your sister?"

"Her name is Chiyo she's five years old."

"Well, I'm looking for someone too, I think. But you must not come with me."

"Why?"

Aya looked for the map in the pouch, she handed it to him, and he started scanning the map and handed it back to Aya.

"Keep this you need it more than I do, don't worry about me I memorized it." Aya stood up, got her things and left Dan. She is at the hall again but some thing seems different the stairs have cherry blossom petals spread about leading to the second floor. She shines the flash light on the floor as she walks up to the stairs. Now at the second floor, she sees a woman with a beautiful parasol and pink kimono with blue waterfalls and cherry blossoms for the design. She walks then stops frozen.

She walked towards her then around her. She is only a few inches away from the frozen woman not bothering to look at her face. Then she hears a bell and she turns around. The woman is crying with mascara running form her eyes and blood red lipstick.

"_Help me, I want you to help me, help me find him."_ She spoke to Aya. Then she grabs Aya's wrist and drags her to a kimono room with blood stained kimonos. She opens a drawer and walks around the room. Aya walks to the drawer. A camera and film. The camera is rusty with unusual symbols on the lens. It looks like an old SLR camera crossed with a Polaroid. The back is etched with the "Camera Obscura" The film smells musty and filthy with the packet glowing in a faint blue, the other packet has no glow at all. She checks the camera if it has film, it's loaded with ten blue films; the blue film is labeled type 14 when unsealed in the packet.

She keeps the packets of film in her bag and looks for the ghost with the parasol. She's still searching looking for something then she hears a click. The ghost opened a secret passage that could fit a woman like the ghost or Aya. The ghost leaves her parasol and crawls in the hole. She runs to the ghost and it disappears. She takes the camera and takes a photo of the parasol. A photo came out of the bottom and revealed the woman standing under a cherry tree and the same man who was with Kasumi a while ago. She crawls into the hole to follow her.

In the hole, an icy cold air blows; she follows the air and reaches a ladder. She climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch. She emerges in a room full of puppets. Approximately 13 glass boxes for thirteen puppets but one is missing. By the thirteenth box there lies the ghost with the pink kimono, with a pool of blood around her. She takes a photo of her and the photo reveals the ghost dead with a puppet beside her. Why isn't the puppet there? Suddenly a pair of small wooden hands grabs her neck from behind, choking her slowly. She pushes it away with her elbow and runs to the corner. The puppet is being controlled by a man in white with a scarred face just like Kasumi. He swings the puppet towards her but she doges it easily.

Now she is behind it and takes a photo of the ghost. He screams and purple liquid comes out of the scars. She takes another photo and he lets go of the puppet. Now he reaches for her, for her neck. He successfully grabs her neck and chokes her. The power on his grip is intense that she panicked. She pushes him away and takes a photo he stumbles back and adrenaline pumps through her body. She takes another photo and he falls to his knees saying "I'll be back." He disappears so does the puppet and the woman. Where the puppet was lying down there is a glass bottle of water. She didn't notice how thirsty she is and decides to drink the water. After the water she feels refreshed she steps out of the puppet room and enters the hall full of rose petals.

She walks to the middle and is hit hard in the head. She falls to the floor and the petals melt, smelling like blood, moistening her skin with blood. She could see a foot with similar shoes as the man in the photo. Her vision starts to get blurry and finally turns into eternal darkness.


End file.
